<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirits Of The Seas by Blockkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534225">Spirits Of The Seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty'>Blockkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pirates vs Sailors, Reincarnation, Theatre AU, don't expect too much of me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate event many years ago, two spirits by the names of Kentarou Kyoutani and Shigeru Yahaba are reborn again. Will they eventually reunite? Or will the turning waves of the ocean destroy them once again?</p><p>[ON HAITUS]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou &amp; Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue; Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said in the tags, don't expect too much of me. I do not have many resources and I can only update on weekends, Hopefully in the next year that will change, but it's hard for everyone.<br/>Also, this first "chapter" is very old, I wrote it a long time ago. I fixed it up for the most part, but if it sucks, it sucks.<br/>Anyway... Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The captain of the Aoba ship clenched the wheel, watching the sailors as their own ship came closer. Cannons fired, screams sounded, and here he could do nothing but watch in horror. "Captain! They have weapons much superior to ours! What do we do?!" His second in command yelled from the desk, pulling the captain from his daze. "No matter what! Don't surrender! We are not weak!" He yelled back to his whole crew. His crew nodded and grabbed their guns, taking their places and firing back at the approaching sailor ship, however, no matter what they did, they were eventually boarded.</p><p>The captain was the last man standing or not taken captive as he kept firing, his teeth clenched in fury as he screamed out curses before he as well went down. They dragged him kicking and screaming onto their ship and threw them in front of their own captain.</p><p>"Captain Yahaba Shigeru, a wanted pirate... dead or alive." The captain of the sailors said with a bored tone, holding out a worn poster with the pirate's own face upon it. "You better behave on my ship if you don't want to become a corpse- like all the rest of your crew."</p><p>Shigeru yelled out, lunging at him and actually managing to throw a punch at him before he was pulled down again. The sailor held his jaw and stared down at Shigeru in fury, kicking him in the side of the head. "I will break you, mutt!" He snarled, earning a spit from Shigeru. </p><p>"Fucking try me." He managed to grin, despite the splitting headache he now had. The sailor's captain let out a 'tsk' before waving him away. "Take him down to the cells. I don't want to see his face," he commanded, turning his back as his men dragged Shigeru below the deck and threw him into a cell.</p><p>Shigeru lay in the cell on the wet and dirty floor, feeling mud sink into his once beautiful teal and royal purple overcoat. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he was back on his own ship like a usual day.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey. Hey, wake up, idiot." Shigeru was shaken awake quite forcefully by a member of the Sailor ship he had been on for almost a week, just laying there on the floor. He hadn't eaten for who knows how long and was just fine with it, however, the smell of soup wafted in his nostrils. Yahaba's silver hair, no longer soft from not washing it, fell in front of his face as he slowly turned his head to the Sailor. A fierce amber bore into his own dull brown eyes as the sailor huffed. "Finally. I brought you some food, eat it or I'll shove it down your throat."</p><p>Shigeru tried to sit up, but he felt his ribs cracking and sharply inhaled, flopping onto his back. After clenching his eyes for a second he opened them again and chuckled at the amber-eyed sailor, trying again. The result was the same, sharp stabbing pains in his chest followed by even more pain that couldn't be described. Before Shigeru tried a third time, the sailor pushed him back down.</p><p>"Stop that, you'll puncture your lungs or something if you keep moving so carelessly like that." He said with a frown, Shigeru staring up at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah? Well, what do you care." He spat out, only to have his mouth filled with the taste of metal and soup. "I smuggled this food for you, didn't I?" The sailor shrugged as he took back the spoon from Shigeru's lips. "Do you really think our piece of shit captain would care enough to actually want you alive?"</p><p>That earned a short laugh from Shigeru. "So even the crew hate your captain, hm?" He asked with a hum, as he felt the spoon jab at his lips again. "Nah, just me I guess." The sailor used his free hand to scratch at his strange hair, which was blonde with black stripes. Shigeru wondered what kind of crazy thing the sailor did to create such a hairstyle, though he quite liked it if he was honest. "Oh?" He asked from the floor, a small grin on his face. "And why's that?"</p><p>The sailor gave him another spoonful as he sighed. "That sadistic man kidnapped half of his crew, you can guess where I am in this story. But the other half of the crew, his original half, basically beat us until we were at his complete loyalty." Shigeru hummed, speaking once the spoon was out of his mouth. "So why aren't you loyal?"</p><p>"Damn, so many questions.. Because I don't like him." He answered shortly, earning a puff of laughter from Shigeru. "So you have to respect someone to be loyal, huh?" That earned a hesitant nod from the Sailor. "I guess so. If I don't like the guy, then I could honestly care less. " He explained, shoving another spoonful of soup into Shigeru's face, Shigeru gratefully taking it.</p><p>"So why are you helping me?" He asked as he took the appliance out of his mouth with his own bruised hand.</p><p>"Because that fucker hasn't gotten a fist to the face since I was pulled on board."</p><p>Shigeru stared at him then started to laugh, covering his hands over his mouth to suppress his giggles. After he was calmed down, he smiled up at the sailor. "So what's your name, sailor?" He asked, the sailor putting the bowl aside. "Kentarou Kyoutani." He addressed before turning his head back to Shigeru. "What about yourself?"</p><p>"Shigeru Yahaba," Yahaba said his name proudly as he held out his hand, Kentarou taking it in his own large and tan one and allowing a shake.</p><p>"I'll look forward to seeing you again," Shigeru said as he noticed Kentarou getting up, though all he heard was a grunt before Kentarou paused. "I'll be back tomorrow night... hopefully."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue; Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second and last part of the Prologue!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kentarou had met Shigeru in secret a total of four times, including the first. He wasn’t a humanitarian, and it was obvious that he was more of an animal person… But something was drawing him towards Shigeru. There was something that made him care. </p>
<p>It had been a little over two weeks since Shigeru had first been captured, and because Kentarou had been the only one feeding him at night, the silver-haired male was frighteningly skinny. There was also the captain who found the fact that their captive was still alive suspicious. </p>
<p>After Kentarou’s fourth meeting with the other, the captain of the ship had begun to interrogate his crew members. So far, the sailor was lying low. He had already been asked questions from the loyal members, but the captain hadn’t gone to seek him out personally. </p>
<p>It was a relief, though it would be soon that the ship would reach the mainland where Shigeru would be turned in for the reward of gold. Kentarou had to think of something to get them both out soon, or something far worse would happen. </p>
<p>“Kentarou… You’re nervous.” </p>
<p>Kentarou turned his head back to look between the bars where the malnourished pirate sat. It was a miracle that Shigeru could still sit up, let alone have the energy to even speak. After all, the male had only eaten five times in two weeks. </p>
<p>The blonde sailor shook his head a bit and took another spoonful of stew, feeding Shigeru. “The captain is getting suspicious. It won’t be long before he decides to place a guard to watch you.” He told Shigeru, the other sighing softly.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d die of malnutrition…” The silver-haired male said eventually, a weak chuckle escaping his lips. Kentarou glared at him. “You’re not going to die. I’ll get us out of here,” He growled.</p>
<p>Shigeru looked at Kentarou and hummed softly, blinking his greyish eyes that had once been a brighter milky color. He held up a shaky hand through the bars, and the blonde instinctively took it, his lips curling into a deep frown. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to make it… Both of us know it.” The pirate spoke, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the bars in front of Kentarou, causing the other to do the same, their foreheads almost touching. “I won’t let you. I don’t care what happens.” </p>
<p>They sat there in silence before there was a sudden light shining before them. Kentarou whipped his head around towards its source and found the face of a fellow crew member, looking over them. </p>
<p>Kentarou quickly stood up, the younger man flinching and holding out his hand. “Wait!” He pleaded. Kentarou narrowed his amber eyes as he watched the man slowly rummage his hand into his pocket, pulling out a keyring with four keys on it. </p>
<p>“I want to leave with you…” He stated, giving the keys to a shocked Kentarou. Shigeru blinked up at the male, tilting his head. “How did you know Kentarou was here tonight?”</p>
<p>The young man shook his head. “I had night duty last week. I noticed that Kyoutani was sneaking out then. I followed him tonight because we’re almost to the mainland. If we leave now, we would have time to take the side boat.” </p>
<p>Kentarou frowned again, looking at the keys before turning his head up to the younger crew member. “Why do you want to come with us? You’ll be a felon.” He stated as he slowly found the right key and unlocked the cell door for Shigeru. </p>
<p>The other just sighed, stepping over to keep the door open so that Kentarou could help Shigeru out of the cell. “I think being a felon to the country wouldn’t be as bad as being on this ship with captain Akai…” </p>
<p>Shigeru stumbled a bit, resting against Kentarou for support as he was weak from the countless days without food. He glanced up at the other sailor. “What’s your name then?” he asked quietly, holding out his trembling hand. The other took it and gave a quick, timid smile. “You can call me Komi…” </p>
<p>“Let’s not waste any more time. We have to get out of here now.” Kentarou said, holding Shigeru up securely before leading the way up to the deck. Komi helped with sitting Shigeru down before he and Kentarou began to undo the side boat. </p>
<p>Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting ‘bang’, and Komi gasped out before hitting the ground. It was then that Kentarou and Shigeru stumbled over to him, though it was too late. The young sailor was already dead. </p>
<p>“What a shame that I have so many traitors on my ship!” </p>
<p>The growl from the captain made both of them turn their heads up to his voice. Shocked and angry, Shigeru spat at Akai. “You like bloodshed, you monster.” </p>
<p>Akai laughed as he walked around them, a gun in his hands. “You’re very right!” He then eyed Kentarou, a smirk meeting his lips. “So you’re the one helping the pirate. Tell me, is he your friend? Do you <i>love</i> him? Or maybe he’s just your ticket out?” </p>
<p>The blonde grit his teeth, but he didn’t speak. The captain chuckled softly, nodding his head. “I guess I’ll find out the hard way, then.” He adjusted his gun in his hands then pointed it at Shigeru.</p>
<p>Kentarou’s eyes widened and he jerked his body forward as Akai pulled the trigger, only hearing his heart pumping in his ears as he moved between the gun and Shigeru. The loud sound echoed in all of their ears as a body hit the floor with a heavy thud, the ground rippling with a shockwave. Next was a scream.</p>
<p>Shigeru stumbled to Kentarou’s body, breathing heavily as he moved him to face up, finding that the blonde was alive but bleeding out. Kentarou groaned as he was moved, a shaky hand meeting the wound on his abdomen. </p>
<p>Shigeru held both his hands against Kentarou’s hand and wound, ignoring the stinging in his eyes and the droplets of tears that were beginning to form and fall onto the other’s clothes. “Stay with me, please stay with me-” he pleaded with a broken voice.</p>
<p>Kentarou wheezed, his free hand reaching up and resting against Shigeru’s cheek. The blonde male coughed a bit of blood and yet he managed a weak smile towards the other man. “It’s okay…”</p>
<p>He let out another strained breath before continuing.</p>
<p>“I’m… Sorry…” </p>
<p>With that, the light faded from his amber eyes and his hand dropped from Shigeru’s cheek. </p>
<p>Shigeru couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe that Kentarou was dead, just like all the rest of his family and friends. Someone he truly loved, gone, just like that. </p>
<p>He didn’t know what he was doing as he slowly stood up from Kentarou’s body, turning his head up to face Akai. He was malnourished and slow, but he began to run as fast as he could towards the captain. Akai looked a bit surprised, but he began to take aim. </p>
<p>Before he could shoot, however, Shigeru’s hand met the gun and held it up to the sky, the gunshot sounding in the sky. The captain stared at the silver-haired male before him as the gun was ripped away from his hands. </p>
<p>“You disgust me,” Shigeru growled, turning the gun around in his arms and pulling the trigger within a few seconds. Akai stumbled back, shock obviously setting in as he held his stomach. The captain choked out as blood made its way out of his mouth and onto the wooden boards of the ship. </p>
<p>Shigeru kicked Akai back to watch him fall onto the ground, the man convulsing in pain. He knelt down next to the other and spoke. </p>
<p>“I hope your pain is worth my suffering.”</p>
<p>Shigeru threw the gun over the railing of the ship, turning back around to stand next to Kentarou’s body. It was soon that the other crew members of the ship had come up to the deck with their own guns, instantaneously shooting Shigeru after they realized that Akai had been killed. </p>
<p>Dying next to Kentarou’s body, Shigeru’s last movement was his own hand meeting the dead blonde’s own. </p>
<p>His last wish was to be with him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try to update every/every other weekend, but I am not exactly sure how that will turn out. We can only hope I stay consistent lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a day in the life of a normal, average kid. <br/>{TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE}</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shigeru Yahaba was an actor. Of course he wasn’t famous or anything, he was only a second year at Aoba Johsai high school after all. Though that was his passion, anything art related. He could paint, he could play the guitar, he could sing, and he most definitely could act.</p>
<p>What most people didn’t know about him, however, is that he could never stop acting. He couldn’t afford to stop. His life was on the line.</p>
<p>Maybe that was a bit overdramatic. Shigeru’s parents were <i>slightly</i> violent. They were alcoholics after all, what did he expect? They only humiliated him in front of his teachers, hit him at home, forced good grades on him, left him outside in the cold or locked him up in his room without food. Every day was a fight for survival, but somehow he became used to it. It was his normal. </p>
<p>What he didn’t know yet, was that this ‘normal’ was going to come crashing down. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>“I heard we’re getting a new guy soon.” </p>
<p>Shigeru stared at Watari Shinji, one of his closest acquaintances. They were both in the theatre club at their school and they were usually put in the same group, so of course they knew each other, although Shigeru wouldn't go as far as to call Watari his friend. He didn't want anyone too close, knowing that he would lose them, or the more likely option that they would lose him. He wasn't about to hurt someone or himself like that.</p>
<p>"Really? Not a lot of people are into theatre here…" The silver haired male mumbled after the initial shock that he had shown. He was a bit surprised, if he was honest, for what he had said was the truth. Aoba Johsai was more prestigious and based off of sports and science, harboring a smaller base of programs for the arts. Though they were very well known for their amazing theatre programs and clubs. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Iwaizumi-San knows him though. Apparently their parents know each other and are helping out the new guy by giving him a place to stay." Watari shrugged, moving his hands as he talked. Shigeru narrowed his eyes a small bit, as he listened. "How do you know about all this?"</p>
<p>The shaved male blinked his grey eyes at Shigeru before speaking calmly, "I'm surprised that you didn't hear Oikawa-San complain all about: 'Iwa-Chan's guest stealing him away'." Watari acted out their upperclassman's words dramatically, holding the back of his wrist to his forehead, earning a chuckle from Shigeru.</p>
<p>Suddenly though, there was a book smacked onto the top of Watari's head, causing the shorter male to yelp in surprise and the both of them to turn around to see the pair of upperclassmen in question. Iwaizumi had his usual frown on his face as he retracted the book from Watari's head and gave it back to Oikawa. "Shouldn't you two be headed to your classes?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip.</p>
<p>Shigeru lead the respectful bow to their club leaders and student directors. "Sorry, senpais.. We were just talking and I guess we got side-tracked…" He explained as he stood straight up again to look at the two. Oikawa clicked his tongue and held up his head to look down at them. "Well, try to keep your gossip out of school."</p>
<p>"Yessir." Watari nodded, moving to get out of the way so that Oikawa could walk past in a huff. Iwaizumi sighed heavily and watched the brunette go before turning to the two underclassmen before him. "I expect you two to apologize at club tonight." There was then a glint in Iwaizumi's green eyes that showed that he was very serious, chills going down their spines. "Yes, Iwaizumi-San." The two said in sync, the black haired male nodding in approval. "Good. See you then." He then turned and walked off into the direction that Oikawa had gone, disappearing behind a corner.</p>
<p>Shigeru and Watari looked at each other then, agreeing that Iwaizumi was indeed scary. After that, they parted ways towards their own classes.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>After classes, Watari and Shigeru met up as per usual to head to the club room together. As they walked, they discussed a few unimportant things as well as how they should apologize to Oikawa. When they made up their minds, the two headed into the club room. They both noticed that it was devoid of everyone but Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the two chatting about something completely different before the brunette club leader turned his head at the sound of footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>"Ah, Hello you two." Oikawa seemed less than pleased to have to greet them, behind him Iwaizumi giving Shigeru and Watari that look again. They both took their places in front of their senpai and bowed once again. "We're sorry, Oikawa-Senpai, please forgive us." </p>
<p>The male in front of them blinked once, twice, then eventually laughed shortly. "Who am I to be mad at you both? Come here."</p>
<p>He held out his arms and Watari went to him willingly, Shigeru hesitating before also joining the small group hug, trying not to wince at the suffocating feeling and the throbbing of his wounds underneath his uniform. </p>
<p>As they left the hug, the other club members coincidentally walked into the room. They all made themselves known by giving out their greetings at the door, then they took their seats along with Shigeru and Watari. That left Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing. </p>
<p>"Alright everyone!" Oikawa clapped his hands together to get all of their attention, a large smile plastered onto his face. "I have some news for you regarding our club meetings starting this coming Monday!" </p>
<p>Once all of them were faced his way, he cleared his throat and continued. "Monday, our humble little club will have a new member! Out of respect for his privacy, I won't tell you his name, but I will tell you that I expect all of you to be on your best behavior for when he arrives. Do you have anything to add Iwa-Chan?" </p>
<p>Iwaizumi nodded, putting his hands on his hips and looking over all of them. "Our new member moved here from India a while ago. He knows Japanese, but… formalities are a little different for him, so if you all could help out once in a while with teaching him some things, it would be much appreciated. Also…" The glare in his green eyes came back as he stared at the club. "He'll be staying with me for the time being, so if anyone mistreats him, I will be the first to know about it."</p>
<p>Oikawa chuckled softly with a fond smile at Iwaizumi before turning to everyone once again. "Now that this news is said, I also have another thing to share with all of you!" He turned around to a box sitting on a desk, pulling out a poster and facing it towards all of them. </p>
<p>On the poster was what looked to be two ships, a sailor ship and a pirate ship, battling with cannons and guns from the people onboard the ships. At the top of the poster printed in bold letters was the name: "Spirits Of The Seas".</p>
<p>"Our theatre department's annual play will be Spirits Of The Seas, based off of a true historical event but with a few twists! Since the auditions are three weeks out, I have just gotten these posters and that description as a sneak peek. In a week the full summary, the script, and the parts for the auditions will be available to everyone who is interested. I hope all of you are just as excited as I am!" </p>
<p>For some strange reason, Shigeru was drawn to that poster. A weird sense of Déjà vu overcoming him. After the club meeting was over, he took one of the posters home with him in his backpack, not realizing that this play would change his life…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading and keeping up with my weird writing schedule, it means a lot! I hope y'all enjoy : ))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A character is introduced! Though his and Shigeru's first meeting could have gone smoother...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shigeru yawned into the cool spring air as he walked to school, tired after a night of hearing drunken yelling from the other room in his parent’s house. He cringed at the very thought of his parents. They were equally as disgusting as they were terrifying. </p><p>As the silver-haired male was lost in his thoughts, he completely disregarded his surroundings. He didn't know it was too late until he smacked face-first into a street lamp pole. Shigeru fell back onto his butt and sat there stunned before the pain in his head set in. </p><p>“Ouch…” He mumbled, holding his hand over his forehead where he had hit himself. He then heard a snort come from behind him, a quick laugh following after that. He turned around with a mixture of a glare and a dazed look, and staring back was a male with strange hair and a generous amount of eyeliner. </p><p>“Sorry man, but what were you thinking?” The male asked, obviously trying to keep his smirk under control. Shigeru, however, was not amused in the slightest, though he put on a smile and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I wasn’t thinking.” </p><p>The other lost his smile within that second, instead, narrowing his amber eyes with a frown. “If you’re upset, show it.” He said with the click of his tongue, holding out his hand towards Shigeru and looking away. </p><p>Shigeru was shocked; no one had ever seen through his facade before. He frowned then, shaking his head as he took the rough, tanned hand. He didn’t know what to do now that his acting was foiled by someone who had never seen him before. Though his thoughts were interrupted by a hard tug from the other and pain in his already wounded arm.</p><p>He gave out a pained gasp and the male in front of him tilted his head. Before the blonde could say anything, Shigeru gave an unintentional glare. “I’m fine.” He spoke quickly, standing up straight and brushing himself off. He wanted, <i>needed</i>, to get away from the other. </p><p>“Thanks for helping me up…” He mumbled softly before heading off towards the school, unaware that he would see the other again. </p><p>-------</p><p>Shigeru had gone through the school day in a daze, wondering how he could have possibly slipped up. Of course, he managed to interact with everyone fine, no screws loosened. When the day ended and it was time for club activities, he came to the conclusion that it wasn’t himself, but the other male. But it still didn’t make sense… No one had seen through him quite like that before, not so accurately. And, in a strange way, the other had seemed… familiar. Strange hair and all. </p><p>He walked to the club room alone, finally feeling normal again. He watched his surroundings this time and got to the room without any issues, stepping inside to see everyone chatting away. Putting on a smile, he slid over to Watari and Kindaichi Yuutarou, another good friend. Before he could say anything though, the sound of a slamming door made them all look back towards the room’s entrance. </p><p>Shigeru saw the door closed, but before he could see the cause of the sound, Iwaizumi and Oikawa got in the way of his view. “There you are!” Iwaizumi’s scolding tone said, “You were supposed to be here early.” </p><p>“So you guys can show me off? No way.” A familiar grumbling voice spoke after Iwaizumi, catching Shigeru’s attention. “Well, what do you expect we do, Kyouken-Chan?” Oikawa butted in, sounding exasperated. There was a snort followed by the familiar voice once again. “You say my name, point at me, then do your regular thing with the club. And don’t call me that, I’m not a dog.”</p><p>There were sighs from both of the upperclassmen, but eventually, they turned to the curious club members. “As you’ve probably noticed, our new member has arrived~!” Oikawa said in the nicest tone possible, even it was obvious that he felt a bit awkward. </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded along before talking next, “His name is Kyoutani Kentarou. Is there anything else you want to add?- Oi.” The black-haired male then turned around and pulled a painfully familiar face into view. Shigeru’s body physically jerked with a shiver when he realized that this Kyoutani Kentarou kid was the same one who had ‘helped’ him off the ground earlier. </p><p>Kyoutani didn’t look half as amused as the rest of the club, shrugging his shoulders. “You want the whole list?” He asked Iwaizumi sarcastically, but the black-haired male only crossed his arms.”I’ll take that as a no. So I’ll make it short and sweet.”</p><p>The blonde held up three fingers and started to count them down with what he was saying, “First, I’m no good with people and I’m not afraid to show it. If you wrong me, I’ll probably wrong you right back. Second, I know my hair is weird, leave it at that. Third,” He paused, and Shigeru found himself frozen in Kyoutani’s amber gaze, “If I decide to help you out and you don’t want it, <i>speak up</i>. I won’t be offended.” He took his look away from Shigeru and looked at the group as a whole. “That’s it.”</p><p>Shigeru felt a strange shiver of emotion. It wasn’t fear or anger… perhaps the silver-haired male was curious? He wasn’t quite sure, but he had a feeling that he would find out. Though for now, he had to keep on his toes around this blonde. Who knows what the other could expose?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone. I want to start this note off by saying how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time, as well as the chapter length.. Could have been longer.... I've been moving for the past few weeks and haven't had much of a chance to even write, but I appreciate all of you reading this! It means so much to me. <br/>So to get to the point, thank you for following this story, and please enjoy this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>